Painters, and others who must apply material with a brush from a large container, are often caused inconvenience by conventional can lids. In particular, paint can lids are awkward to store once removed. Further, paint often remains in the rim of the can after pouring, causing the lid to become stuck when replaced, or causing paint to drip over the rim. As a result, there is a need for a paint can attachment which facilitates pouring of paint and resealing of the paint can.